


Love is a Battlefield/In your Eyes

by stececilia



Series: A/B/O Exorcist Universe [3]
Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Alpha Marcus, Beta Mouse, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Omega Tomas, Possessive Marcus, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, a/b/o dynamics, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: After the fight confirming that Marcus is the alpha for Tomas, Marcus decides to show just how much Tomas belongs to him.





	Love is a Battlefield/In your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last one in this trilogy...sequel to How long and Just hold on and Wanna be starting something/Black Velvet.
> 
> This story is just pure smut...rough claiming sex and an alpha/omega hyped up on hormones. But also fluff and softness between them after the hormones wear off.
> 
> Title comes from songs: Love is a Battlefield by Pat Benatar and In your Eyes by Peter Gabriel

 

    "All right here is your key to your room and here is the key to my room three doors down." Mouse said climbing back into the truck and handing Marcus the key as she drove it to a parking spot that was in between their rooms. Mouse turned the car off and was about to say something when suddenly she saw Marcus get out of the truck and grab Tomas with him to their room barely keeping their hands off of each other. Mouse just shook her head and popped another hush puppy in her mouth before climbing out and walking to her room.

    As soon as the door was opened, Marcus pushed Tomas in and then turning him slammed him against the door. Tomas grunted at the force as Marcus roughly kissed him feeling the growl that emitted from deep in Marcus' chest.

   They parted as Tomas said "Marcus...I..."

    "Hush no talking." Marcus growled mouthing his neck as Tomas moaned feeling Marcus run his tongue over the bite. Tomas whimpered and rutted against Marcus' thigh as Marcus chuckled and said "That's right my omega...I will be the only giving you this pleasure. You are mine!"

   "Only yours alpha." Tomas agreed as Marcus growled in approval and all but ripped Tomas' shirt off. Tomas gasped as he was turned around and the cold wooden door hit his bare chest. He felt Marcus mouth the nape of his neck and rut against his rear. He felt Marcus pull back and heard a rustling of clothes before feeling Marcus' bare chest against his back.

    "Oh Marcus..."

   "Going to fuck you so hard Tomas. Going to claim you and mark you. Let everyone...everyone! Know that you belong to me. That you will only be in my bed. That you will only be taking my cock and my knot. That when the time comes you will be bearing my pups."

   Tomas felt himself gasp and shudder at the words Marcus was saying feeling very turned on that it hurt. He felt fresh slick running down his pants and knew that the seat of his pants were probably soaked. "Look at you...already leaking and ready for me. Ready to take your alpha's knot. Ready to reward your alpha for defending your honor."

   Tomas nodded and said, "Yes! Please take me!" Marcus pulled back and pulled Tomas with him before pushing him onto the bed.

   "Take off your clothes and get on your hands and knees. Present yourself to your alpha." Marcus demanded with growl as Tomas did so quickly and scrambled onto the bed grabbing some pillows to rest his head against. He felt the bed dip behind him and the prodding of Marcus' cock at his entrance.

   "So wet...so ready to be filled. You ready?" Tomas nodded eagerly as Marcus gripped his hips hard that Tomas knew would leave bruises and cried out as Marcus slammed forward burying himself to the hilt.

   He set a punishing pace not allowing Tomas time to adjust, which was just fine for Tomas since he was already slick enough. He felt Marcus drape his body over his and start mouth his shoulder. "You liked watching me fight for your honor didn't you? Knowing that I was keeping you from being in that alpha's bed."

   Tomas nodded as Marcus smirked saying "I also saw you defending me. God that was so hot Tomas. Seeing my omega defending me. I love you so much my feisty omega. So fucking much!" Tomas cried out feeling Marcus hit that spot inside hard several times. "No one will ever touch you again Tomas. No one! Like I said you are mine and everyone will know that!"

  "I am yours." Tomas cried out as tears dripped down his cheeks from the extreme pleasure he was feeling but also all the emotions that were coursing through his body.

   He felt Marcus kiss his cheek then nibble his ear saying, "I will always fight for you Tomas. Love is a battlefield...isn't that how that song goes? Well I will fight and I will win! You will always be my prize. You want that?" Tomas nodded not sure he could speak anymore as he felt his orgasm approaching.

  "Marcus...alpha...so close!" 

  Marcus pulled back and ran his hands down Tomas' back before leaning in and nipping down the tan expanse. He gripped Tomas' waist with one hand and reaching up with his other tangled it in Tomas' hair pulling him back. Tomas groaned in pain and moved to the knees, pressed tight against Marcus' chest, as Marcus yanked his head to the side.

  "Yes going to claim you..." Marcus continued slamming into Tomas and licked the previous bite mark before clamping down on it again. Tomas screamed in pleasure and pain as his orgasm tore through him and he clenched tight around Marcus. Tomas felt warm liquid run down his chest and cried out feeling Marcus' knot starting to expand and lock them together. Marcus came with a grunt; mouth still clasped against the space between Tomas' neck and shoulder, riding out his orgasm.

   After what seemed like hours but was only minutes, they collapsed to the bed Marcus still on Tomas' back. Marcus opened his mouth and pulled back some licking the blood from his lips. He rolled onto his side pulling Tomas with him. He whispered sweet nothings into his mate's ear running a soothing hand up and down Tomas' side. Tomas slowly felt himself come back to reality and let out a soft sound of contentment.

   Marcus chuckled and said "You all right love?"

   Tomas nodded saying "Yes...God yes...that was..."

   "I know. But I uh hope I wasn't too rough..."

   "No you were perfect. I loved it. Though I am still slightly mad at you for getting into that fight."

   "I had to Tomas...the things he was staying and when he wanted to fight me for you...I couldn't turn it down."

   "Yes you could have..."

   "Yes I could have but I didn't want to. I wanted to show you...I wanted to be the alpha you deserve in your eyes. I wanted to show you that I am here to stay and that I am not going anywhere." Tomas felt Marcus' knot slowly deflate and then leave his body.

    Tomas turned and said "You don't have to prove anything to me Marcus. I know you are staying. I know that you will not leave me."

    "This morning you didn't..." Marcus whispered pulling Tomas tighter against him.

    "Yeah but I was being foolish. I knew the minute you claimed me that you weren't going anywhere."

    Marcus stroked Tomas' cheek saying "Never." they kissed gently as Marcus laid Tomas down and slowly rolled over onto him.

   "Hmm don't think I am ready yet..." Tomas whispered feeling sore and wrung out from his release and the dramatic decrease of hormones.

   "I know I’m not. I just want to have you under me."

   Tomas cupped Marcus' face with his hand and said "I will always be here."

  "Always under me?"

  "Well not always..." Tomas said rolling his eyes.

  Marcus just chuckled and kissed him saying "I love you Tomas."

  "I love you so much Marcus." Tomas whispered Tomas against Marcus’ lips as Marcus just smiled and gently ran his knuckles across Tomas’ cheek. Tomas let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around Marcus’ back pulling him close. He buried his face in Marcus’ neck not caring about the drying blood on his neck and chest, just the scent and feel of his alpha on and around him.

**Author's Note:**

> So that does it for this little three part series...hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I do have some other ideas floating around about continuing this trilogy which includes finding Bennett and gathering exorcists for the battle on the Vatican to stop the demons. Let me know if you are possibly interested in that. 
> 
> However, I will most likely be sharing two more stories in this universe but are not related to these three or to each other. So stay tune for them! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please like and comment if you would like!


End file.
